The objective of this study is to determine the optimal dosage of PEG-Hirudin in patients with unstable angina or non Q-wave myocardial infarction and also to compare its efficacy to that of standard drug therapy with heparin. The decision to give heparin, or to give PEG-Hirudin, will be made randomly by a computer after patient has given consent to participate.